Snake (Sentient Nature)
text Civil Status Snakes can talk, eat, and relax but are incapable of crafting in any fashion. As such those Snakes that do find themselves welcomed in civilization rely on the labor of others; be it for body art, jewelry, etc. In such cases Mice are typical with slavery of mice being common among serpentine states which in such cases utilize them for food and labor. However such states don't tend to last long, rodents can easily in numbers take out a serpentine tyrant which typically lounges in luxury and thus becomes dulled of reflex and strength. As snakes can live on worms, grubs, and fish who fall outside the realm of sentient beings, such is what their diet tends to consists of among civilized folk. Societies Snakes that do form large communities tend to do so around powerful female figures due to female snakes tending to be the larger of the two sexes along with other biological factors. As is typical of snakes such 'Queens' are serviced by cohorts, 'masters', and at times slaves. All snake societies that seek to have even ground with their neighbors will rely on labor from some creature capable of tool use, and frequently these are mice who double in most cases as a food source. Legends Snakes are, among mammals, featured in some common roles. As guardians of some treasure, a being of sinister force, or traitors. The Mongoose, a traditional enemy of the snake, is in some legends a liberator as quite a few 'Tyrantesses' have met their end by such beings. Few examples of 'good' snakes can be found in mammal lore, though when they are featured they are done so as exceptions- the loyal indebted serpent is an example of this. While it's typically advised in other cultures not to help a snake such archetypes in lore tend to have been saved by the main protagonist of a legend and to continue to aid that protagonist in gratitude; even going so far as to guard them while they give birth or wait for eggs to hatch. Such stories are not common due to fear of some young avian or mammal getting the wrong idea about a creature that could very well consider them a meal. When it comes to unusual powers mind control via suggestion is a common attribute. While it's frequently exaggerated in legends snakes do have a way of entrancing creatures by swaying and bobbing of the head. It's all about being the center of focus- and works best in conversation. It's taught primarily as a hunting tactic though it has other uses. Due to it's prevalence among their kind it doesn't work on other snakes save the younger ones who are perhaps learning how to use it. Good Snake Among other kinds the Good Snake is the one that doesn't want to kill you. Among themselves the Good Snake 'Strikes to Sustain, or Defend, and if in Defense always gives warning if venomous' and 'A Good Snake should always act Venomous even if they are not'. By them it's also said 'A Good Snake honors friends, but keeps only those friends they can maintain'. It's also said by them that 'A Good Snake doesn't kill a friend without permission; if such is a sacrifice let that be honored.' Typical Personality Traits and Stereotypes * Backstabbers * Gracious Debters * Lazy * Loners * Loves Conversation * Protective * Selfish * Sly with Words * Strikes when Startled Complications of Being a Snake * Lacks Manipulative Hands * Can't Close Your Eyes Production History Snake's have been present from the 'preconception' stage of the RP, with Baron Joshua having utilized them to explore the setting in short stories prior to the launch of 'The Rule of Grog'. Typically the Baron used snakes to explore predation in a world where all animals are sentient. These short stories where most likely never posted for the player base, but allowed the Baron to come to terms with certain realities and implications his setting would have; to prepare for some rather specific player to player interactions. One example of these shorts involves a snake 'playing' with it's prey, as one could call the interaction of attempting to gain information regarding the location of other mice and lying through one's teeth with feigned concern. Such example lead to further exploration regarding the prospect of a 'good' snake though early attempts fell short of 'good fox' experimentation. Category:Sentient Nature